The invention relates to a protective nose shield for race horses and more particularly to a dual purpose reverse air scoop nose shield which deflects cold air and foreign debris from directly contacting the nose area while slightly warming the air before it is inhaled.
Horses, unlike many other animals, breathe in and out only through their nostrils. They do not breathe in and out through their mouths. Some animals, such as camels, have flaps on both nostrils to protect the animal against the environment. Horses have no such means of natural protection.
In cold weather, horses will tend to race with their heads down so as to avoid the direct inhalation of cold frigid air through the nostrils. In racing type situations this cannot be permitted. Many racing horses have their nostrils injured or clogged from pieces of mud, sand, or other debris flying up from the track. In addition to causing injury to the sensitive nostrils, these foreign particles often clog the nostrils making breathing difficult.
In the colder months, the nostrils expand when exposed directly to the frigid blasts of cold air often causing blood vessels to rupture and noses to become sore or sensitive. Furthermore, the direct inhalation of cold air will normally result in "blowing," i.e., a fast, shallow breathing which restricts the amount of oxygen available to the horse for running purposes and can induce hypothermia.
While these problems have been recognized, prior art attempts to solve the problems have been unsuccessful. Masking devices have been too bulky, heavy or uncomfortable to the horses and they were often too complex, expensive and difficult to maintain. Some of these devices have the additional disadvantage of protruding beyond the nose of the horse so as to create problems in photo finishes which prevents commercial acceptance.
The present invention eliminates all of the deficiencies of the prior art and provides a dual function nose shield capable of (1) deflecting cold air and/or foreign objects or debris to prevent direct contact with the nostrils, and (2) preheating or warming the relatively cold air before it is inhaled by the horse.